By an original
by mickeala3698
Summary: My name is Katline mikaelson I am an original vampire. This is my story. the story of my family I do not own the vampire diaries the originals or teen wolf characters or plot I have changed things in the plot added and somethings to fit my OC and my vision for the story I also change timelines. I can't spell for shit sorry and some strong language
1. Chapter 1

My name is Katline mikaelson I am an original vampire. This is my story.

-1925 Paris

Katline sat drinking a glass of bourbon. her legs thrown over the couch arm a man lay dead on the floor drained of blood. Klaus walks in looking upset and disturbed. " come to dagger me Nik " said Katline " you knew " said Klaus " of course I know I've lived with you my whole life. I always know when your planning something " laughed Katline " you know what I am going to do and you didn't run " asked Klaus " have I ever ran from you Nik " Katline said as she smiled at Klaus "you're my brother Nik. I promised you always and forever. and I have kept it even when you daggered our siblings. you have daggered siblings multiple times the nine hundred and some-odd years but never ones me I guess it's my turn and I have been missing Kol something terrible it's okay I understand it'll be like a nap you'll wake me when its time. It's okay Nik I love you brother " said Katline as she gave Klaus a sad smile. as a tear fell down Klaus's face he pulled out the dagger and plunged it into Katline's heart " always and forever little sister " whispered Klaus

mystic falls Virginia

Stefan and Damon Salvatore

five coffins scattered around the old abandoned house Damon Salvatore is hitting the fifth coffin with a shovel " you're wasting your time it won't open " said Stefan Salvatore as he walked in the room "did you bury the body " said Stefan " yeah any sign of our little hybrid friends " asked Damon " nope just a dead one " said Stefan " alright Klaus has eight siblings there's Rebekah is with Klaus there's one dead kid in the old world one dead kid in the new world that leaves Elijah and three others four sleeping originals and five coffins so who is in the locked box " asked Damon " no idea I know that this one is his other sister Katline is his favorite from my time with him in the twenty's she never liked me much" replied Stefan Damon opened the coffin too see a girl with long brown hair her skin gray and covered in veins with a dagger in her chest " I know her " said Damon

mikaelson mansion

Kol mikaelson " why can't we undagger Katie " asked Kol angrily

" she will never leave Niklaus and try to stop your revenge we will wake her after we're done with Niklaus "


	2. Chapter 2

mikaelson mansion

Kol mikaelson " why can't we un-dagger Katie, " asked Kol angrily

" she will never leave Niklaus and try to stop your revenge we will wake her after we're done with Niklaus " replied Elijah as he turned around to leave the room Rebekah and Finn following him Kol turned around to face katline removed the dagger from her chest and quickly left the room

mikaelson dining room

Esther mikaelson " look at me! do you know why I'm here " asked Esther

" your here to kill me " answered Klaus " you are my son Niklaus and I am here to forgive you " replied Esther katline walks through the doorway she looks a little confused katline see Esther and speeds shoving her against the wall her hand on Esther's throat "you're supposed to be dead mother " hissed katline her eyes red with veins going down her face and fang bared

" Katie " said Kol Katline released her mother and speed towards her twin brother jumping in his arms holding him closed with all her strength " Kol I've missed you so much " she sighed holding hin impossibly tighter when they let go of each other Katline's eyes are watery " Finn " Katline smiled then hugged her eldest brother pulling away

" what year is it " she asked

" 2011 " replied Klaus " eighty-seven years I've been daggered and considering what's going on here I guess you didn't un-dagger me Nik "

Katline asked smirking at Klaus " no I did I just can't believe he daggered you " answered Kol angrily " it's okay Kol I'm not mad at him I understand why he did it " said Katline " your not angry with him he daggered you for eighty-seven years! " yelled Kol " and he is still our brother " replied Katline as she moved to hug Klaus and then the rest of her siblings " now that we are all here I want us to be a family again " said Esther " sure you do " replied Katline sarcastically rolling her green eyes " where is my room Nik " she asked turning to Klaus " up the stairs whichever room you'd like sister " answered Klaus " thanks Nik I'll see you all in the morning good night my darlings " katline sang " mother " she then sneered as she walked towards the stairs " oh we must go grab a bite tomorrow Kol " katline smirked then walked up the stairs

The next morning Mikaelson mansion

Katline and Rebekah sat on a couch getting their nails done while Kol, Finn, and, Elijah were being fitted for their suits. in preparation for the Mikaelson ball " Rebekah tell me how handsome I am " declared Kol

" now Kol you know I can't be compelled " replied Rebekah

" Katie " Kol wined and sent his twin a sad look " devilishly handsome as always, " Katline said laughing " thank you, my darling twin, nice to know someone here appreciates me " Kol replied smirking

Klaus burst through the door " you went after Elena what is wrong with you do you want another dagger in your heart " Klaus growled at Rebekah " here we go again " smirked Kol " go back to staring at yourself " growled Klaus " now Nik the doppelganger winch did stab our dear little sister in the back " said Katline in a song like voice " again with the dagger threats Nik " teased Kol " shut up Kol " sneered Klaus " and who are you my father " Kol bite back " no but this is my house " Klaus snapped at Kol " well maybe we should take it outside then " Kol sneered " Nik Kol stop it " yelled Katline " ENOUGH " yelled Esther " Niklaus with me " and Klaus followed Esther out of the room

" must you two always pick fights with each other " sighed Katline

The grill

Elena and Caroline sat at a table talking about the ball

Katline and Rebekah Mikaelson walk-in arms linked Rebekah dragged Katline over to the two girls " careful caroline she might stab you in the back " Rebekah bite out mockingly then unlinked her arm from her sisters and walked over to the bar where Matt was working Katline smiled at Caroline then leaned over to Elena so they were face to face " if you ever touch my sister or any one of my siblings again I will ripe that pretty little head off your shoulders and no one and I mean no one, not my mother, Elijah, Niklaus, or your pathetic little Salvatore brothers will be able to stop me I'd watch myself if I were you Elena " Katline threatened then smirked " it was nice to meet you Caroline I'm Katline Mikaelson by the way by by " Katline said politely then walked away to her sister " now Bekah I'm hungry who do you think looks tasty " asked Katline " you know mothers rules Katie " said Rebekah " oh screw mothers rules Rebekah I haven't had a mother for a thousand years I don't need one now " Katline snapped at her sister spining on her heels and leaving the grill Katline walked down the street and speed to a bar out side of town walking in she sat at the bar " what can I get you, ma'am, " ask the bartender " scotch neat " replied Katline " ID " asked the bartender ". forget the ID and give me my scotch ." Katline compelled the bartender " right up " said the bartender pouring her a glass of scotch and handing it Katline after her second glass of scotch she ordered a glass of bourbon a drunk man stumbled up to Katline " whats a pretty girl like you doing drinking all alone " slurred the man

" just looking for a good time " smirked Katline " well I can show you a good time " the man slurred " I'm sure you can " flirted Katline " lets get out of here " said the man Katline slipped off her stool and grabbed the mans hand and took him to the alley out sied the bar " don't scream " compelled Katline her eyes turned red veins ran down her face and her fangs grew out of her gums she bet his neck and drained his blood she pulled back " please don't kill me " begged the man " aww" teased Katline then she plunged her hand into his chest and ripped out his heart she speed back to the mansion leaving the mans dead body in the alley opening the door to the Mikaelson mansion Katline steped inside walking to the stairs " where have you been " demanded, Esther " none of your business " sneered Katline " of cours it's my business I am your mother " snapped Esther Katline let out a sarcastic laugh " you were a terrible mother a thousand years ago you are a terrible one now and if you ever try to tell me what I can and can't do I'll end you mother and this time it'll be for good I am not Finn and I will never follow you around like a puppy dog I haven't forgiven you for what you did to Nik I never will so be carefull mother because I will slaughter this whole town just spit you I hate you and if it was not for Rebekah and Finn I would kill you now " Katline spat at her mother terning around Katline ascended up the stairs walking towards her room " Katline " Elijah sighed disappointedly " no Elijah I told her the truth I hate her and I wish her dead she is no mother of mine " said Katline walking away from Elijah Katline entered Kol's room walking to the bed and crawling in with him " so tell me sister is what you said true " questioned Kol " yes i can not forgive her i hate her i always have when Nik killed her i was seconds away from killing her myself " stated Katline " goodnight darling sister " wispered Kol " good night Kol " said Katline as she got up and left to her on room


	3. Chapter 3

The day of the Mikaelson ball

Katline had gotten ready with Rebekah as the people compelled to prepare the mansion for the ball rushed around Katline wore a long midnight blue gown that made her fair skin look like white porcelain her hair curled in abraded half up half down style with a few strands of her long medium brown hair frame her face making her forest green eyes stand out like emeralds her lips painted a dark blood red her heels made her 5'6 height 5'11Katline looks in the full-length mirror " you look stunning sister " says Finn from behind her Katline smiles " thank you brother Nik did pick out the dress after all " Katline said laughing " for a thousand-year-old original hybrid jackass you wouldn't think he'd have such great fashion sense " Katline joked taking Finn's arm they joined there, siblings as the guest arrived " well as long as you know who your borrowing that cup of sugar from " Damon Salvatore said to mayor Lockwood " I'm trying to protect this town they assured me they want peace and I assured them I would enforce it " replied Carol Lockwood " mayor Lockwood we haven't formally met Kol Mikaelson and this is my twin sister Katline " said Kol as he kissed the back of the mayors hand " we hope your lovly town embraceies us as much as we plan to embrace it " added Katline " Damon Salvatore have we met before " Damon ask Kol " I've met alot of pepole you don't particularly stand out come on sister " replied Kol " see you around Damon " smirked Katline then walked away with Kol. as Elean Gilbert entered the Salvatore brothers' eyes feel on her Katline rolled her eyes amused at there doppelganger obsession finishing her glass of champagne " Uh, if everyone could gather, please. " Elijah announces Katline joins her siblings on the staircase as Esther walked to the top of the staircase " Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. " said Elijah

" Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom. " Elijah finished Kol and Katline start dancing " how do you know Damon Salvatore " questioned Kol " met him in the twenty he was fun and Nik and Rebekah were all over his brother " answered Katline " I don't like him " stated Kol " you don't like anyone " corrected Katline " well I especially don't like him " replied Kol then spun Katline into the arms of someone " Damon " said Katline " you know you never told me you where an original " Damon said grumpily " didn't I " Katline replied sarcastically " guess it never came up " she added rolling her eyes " from what I understand the Mikaelsons prefer Stefan why would you hang out with little old me " Damon asked sarcastically Katline laughed " well Rebekah will fall in love with anyone who gives her five minutes and Nik enjoyed his torture techniques I found him to be an ass a boring ass " Katline said Damon spun her in to Elijah's arms " you look lovely sister " complemented Elijah " you look rather handsome yourself lijah " replied Katline "I think mothers up to something " said Elijah " then send her witch ass back to hell " ansered Katline Elijah gave her a stern look and the dance ended Katline walks over to Rebekah and Kol " were's your date " Kol asked Rebekah " Flirting with his ex. " she stated " You've changed, Bekah " started Katline " You know, settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness. " finshed Kol " I'm not settling. I brought him here to kill him. He's Elena's friend. If he dies she suffers. But I've already been scolded once so I was hoping you'd help your baby sister out. " replied Rebekah " And spit right in the face of mother's rules? " asked Katline

Kol and Katline smirked " we're in " they agreed together

later that evening

" I'm itching to kill something " stated Kol impatiently " What are we waiting for " continued Katline " The mayor cornered me. Give me fifteen minutes to lure Matt outside " replied Rebekah " Outside? " asked Kol " What's wrong with right here on the stairs? " when on Katline " Make a spectacle of it. " finished Kol " You sound like idiots mother would kill us if we ruined her party. See you outside. " snapped Rebekah

Kol and Katline hid in the shadows watching as Rebekah lead's matt back inside the twins go back inside as Esther starts the end of evening toast grabbing a glass of champagne each " Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers! " announced Esther and everyone drinks their champagne Katline and Kol meet Rebekah under the stairs " There you are. I was waiting outside for you. Where's Matt " requests Kol " About that I changed my mind. I don't want to ruin mother's night " states Rebekah " oh forget mothers studied party " snapped Katline " Don't tell me you like this boy. What did he do? He gave you five seconds of his attention " sighs Kol " Don't be so predictable Rebekah. " added Katline

" You don't have to be rude about it. Just leave him be, okay? " asked Rebekah " As you wish, sister. " Kol sighed as Rebekah walked away

" well there goes our fun " huffs Katline " I'm going to find Nik " she finishes walking away to find Klaus Katline walks into Klaus's art room " i guess your attempt at whooing Caroline didn't go so well," asked her angry looking older brother " if you think her insulting me as going well then yes it when swimmingly " snapped Klaus " maybe you should draw her something " suggested Katline before Klaus could repile they were interrupted by shouting and things breaking rushing out only to see Damon Salvator throwing Kol off the second floor balcony then jumping off after him then snaping Kol's neck Katline attempted to speed at Damon for snaping her twins neck but was held back by Klaus and Elijah " Far be it from me to cause a problem " Damon said looking at Elean before speeding off Klaus and Elijah let Katline lose she speed to Kol " Elijah help me get him to his room " asked Katline Elijah walks to his sister picks up Kol and speed him to his room Katline not far behind " good night sister " Elijah says " good night lijah " Katline sighs Elijah leavs Kol's room Katline walks over to Kol removeing his shoes pulling the blanket over him and kissing his forhead " good night brother " Katline says geting up and leaving to her own room she overhers Esther and Elijah talking " No violence, that was all I asked. Rebekah Katline and Kol disgraced our family tonight. " barks angrily

" It won't happen again, mother. I'll deal with them " Elijah sighs

" Thank you, but Katline would cause more trouble just spit me, Elijah. I wish the others were more like you. " sighs Esther rolling her eyes Katline enters her bedroom


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after the ball

Katline sit in the living room with Klaus and Kol Klaus sat in one of the armchairs drawing Kol was on the couch with Katline trying to work his new phone Klaus had set up her phone days ago so Katline was laughing at her twins struggle with the device " Katie help me with this " Kol wined not amused at his sisters enjoyment of his suffering " what do you want me to do with it Nik fixed mine " said Katline smirked throwing a look at her elder brother Rebekah walks in still in her dress " Well, well, well, there's our girl! " taunts Kol as he jumps up standing in her way

" Out all night. What a scandal! " teases Katline " I trust you did better than that commoner? Matt, was it? " continues Kol " If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth. " Rebekah threatens Kol Klaus grins whale continuing to sketch " don't start Nik " bits Rebekah " I didn't say anything " replied Klaus " I'm bored. Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun. I need entertainment. " sighs Kol " What are you waiting for? Go on, have at it. " answered Klaus " It's not fun to go alone. Join me, Nik! It's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart. " requested Kol " Okay. Why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date. " stated Klaus as he got up to leave " Yes, please go, this house has enough men rolling around it in. " added Rebekah " Just like you, Bekah. " teased Kol only to have Rebekah's shoe thrown at him " Katie dear are you coming " yelled Kol from the door sighing Katline followed after her brothers " Good riddance, all of you! " yelled Rebekah

arriving at the grill the three originals sit at the bar

" what can I git you " asked the bartender " three glasses of scotch for my siblings and I mate " grind Klaus after a few drinks " would you like to play pool with me and my friends " a fairly young man asked Katline " no she wouldn't now leave my sister alone or rip your heart out " answered Kol " yes best get away from our sister before I brake your spine " laughed Klaus rolling her eyes at her overprotective brothers Katline finished her drink just as she got a text from Elijah telling her to meet Rebekah in the old caverns immediately " sorry darlings but I am needed else were " said Katline as she got up to leave " why where are you going " asked Kol " Elijah has requested my immediate attention " answered Katline " see you later brothers " she added as she left the grill to meet Rebekah in the old caverns arriving in the old caverns Katline found her sister " why have I been called by Elijah to meet you in an old cave system for Rebekah " Katline called as she neared her sister and Elena " to help me watch the doppelganger bitch and kill her if Elijah dosen't call saying the Salvtors have succeeded in stoping mother from killing all of us by nine we get to kill her " revealed Rebekah so mothers trying to kill us terrific " replied Katline " you know we could always kill her now if the Salvtors do stop mother they won't know till after and if they don't she'll already be dead " suggested Katline smriking " i wish but Elijah said we can't kill her untill nine unlese she trys to run " sighed Rebekah " we could always make her run " proposed Katline as Rebekah pulled out her phone " Alright, love, now look into the camera. " mocked Rebekah " What are you doing? " questioned Elena " Shooting a picture to inspire your boyfriends. Why don't you tell them how delightful it is being stuck in a hole with your biggest fans? " asked Katline " I guess you think I had this coming, huh? After what I did to you? " Elena asked Rebekah " You know, I don't know what I want more, to find out we're saved or to find out it's alright to kill you " replied Rebekah " This isn't my fault. I wanted to get rid of Klaus. At one point, so did you, Rebekah. I didn't know that your mom was planning on killing all of you. " Elena fired back " Do you think we want to spend what could be the last few hours of my life having idle chit-chat with a girl who literally stabbed me in the back? Of course not. But for some reason, everybody seems to want to bend over backwards to save your life, which is incredibly annoying but makes you the perfect hostage. So, why don't you sit down and shut up before I ruin everything by ripping your head off. " snapped Rebekah " and you Klaus daggered your twin brother over and over again for a thousand years along with the rest of your siblings he took them away from them you " Elena spit at Katline " Klaus has protected me my whole life he is my brother and I love him, of course, I get angry when he daggers them but he's my brother and he always un-daggers our sibling eventually you know nothing about my brother or my family so mind your own business before I rip your eyeballs out " hissed Katline Katline feels a pain in her chest and the sisters fall to the floor unconscious Elena runs through the cave the originals wake up and speed after Elena Elena gets to the entrance of the cave with the Native American drawings. Rebekah grabs her from behind Elena headbutts Rebekah then kicked her into Katline " You little bitch! " bits Rebekah both originals speed towards Elean but hit a barrier " What is this? " snapped Katline " Sorry. No vampires allowed. " taunted Elean " stay here bekah I'll be back " smirked Katline then she speed off returning with gasoline and box of matches handing Rebekah the matches Katline splashes The cave and Elean with the gasoline " now would you like to do the honors " asked Katline smirking " love to " answered Rebekah smirking as she lit a match throwing it in the cave lighting one of the walls on fire Elean screamed moving as far from the wall as possible " Are you insane " questioned Elean " I prefer spontaneous. It's probably why Damon likes me so much " replied Katline Rebekah throws the canister at Elena. Elena ducks in time and the canister hits the back wall instead. Rebekah pulls out a match.

" Here's what's gonna happen," Rebekah says She lights the match and throws it into the cave, starting the fire. " You're gonna come outside or you're going to stay in there and burn. " finished katline Rebekah lights another match and throws it into the cave, starting another fire The fire burns itself out " the next match is landing on you. So, Elena, how does it feel to know that these may be your last moments? " asked Katline Rebekah is recording Elena on her phone " I don't know, you tell me. You're the one whose mother's trying to kill you. " bit Elean " You should be very careful what you say to us. " snapped Rebekah " You're still wearing her necklace. " stated Elean " Do you want it? Is that your last request? Here. It's all yours." hissed Rebekah as she rips the necklace off and throws it in the cave " She's not doing this because she hates you, Rebekah. She told me that she...she just doesn't have another choice. " said Elean " Spare me your pity, Elena. We're not girlfriends. Want me to prove it? Just say the word " spit Rebekah Rebekah lights another match " You're not gonna do it. " states Elean " And why is that " questioned Katline " Because there's still a chance that you might be alive tomorrow. And if that's the case and you kill me now, you'll have used up all of your revenge Rebekah. Wasted it and isn't that what you want? Revenge? Because I- I pretended to like you and then I stuck a dagger in your back. I mean, that's why you slept with Damon, isn't it? That's why you're tormenting me because I hurt your feelings. " Elean asked Rebekah The match burns out, Rebekah drops it

" The tough act doesn't suit you " snapped Rebekah " never said I was tough. But we all know that I'm right " replied Elean Katline took the matches from Rebekah lighting one " you may be right but you are not my revenge and I have on problem killing you now and if I'm alive tomorrow your death will have no more effect than Elijah's disappointment and I can handle that " spit Katline she got a text from Elijah telling her that their mother had been stopped " well it looks like it's your lucky night your free to go " says katline then blows out the match stepping aside " what do you mean " asked Elean " Esther has been stopped Elijah says your free to go now let go before I leave you down here " snapped Katline Elean walks out of the cave grabbing Elean's arm she speed her out of the caverns Katline let go of Elean's arm when they were in the woods Katline started to walk away " hey how did Damon and Stefan stop Esther " asked Elean sighing Katline turned around " Damon turned your witch friend's mother into a vampire. " replied Katline then she speed out of the wood back to the mansion entering the house Katline to her room only to find Kol siting on her bed " hey " sighed Katline " I'm leaveing Katie " Kol stated sadliy

" what " asked Katline shocked " mother and Finn fled Elijah alredy left I'm leaveing I need to get out of this town Katie will you come with me " questioned Kol Katline looked down " yes after we'er unlinked I need to make shor Nik's alright goodbey brother " Katline said sadliy then hugged her twin " goodbey Katie " Kol said then speed away

Klaus and Karline are the parlor at the fireplace burning the sketches Klaus drew of Caroline Rebekah comes in " I thought you'd have gone by now. " said Klaus " Elijah and Kol are gone Esther and Finn have fled " continued Katline " I hated you when I learned you killed our mother. But I realize now that after a thousand years together as a family, you're the only ones who never left me. " stated Rebekah " Well, aren't we a group " replied Klaus " There's something I need you to see. " says Rebekah pulling out her phone and holds it up to show Klaus and Katline the video of Elena she took.]

" Come to brag about your skills as a torturer " asked Klaus as he takes the phone and looks at the screen

" if so I was there " stated Katline " look at the images on the wall behind Elena. The Natives told the story of our family history, look at the images on the far wall. " said Rebekah " What is it " asked Klaus " A Native worshipping at the Great White Oaktree " said Rebekah " And? We burned that tree to the ground. " questioned Katline " Look at the markings that precede it. That's the native calendar. " declared Rebekah " This can't be right. " replied Klaus " A White Oak tree, three hundred years after we fled back to the Old World. There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us. It's not over " said Rebekah


	5. Chapter 5

Katline sat in the kitchen drinking from a maids wrist an old book in front of her " what are you doing reading a grimoire sister " questioned Klaus after he walked in and sit across from her " being a witch was fun Nik I'm reminiscing " Katline answered smirking " I'm surprised you didn't run off with Kol " Klaus said " I'm going to find him after we're unlinked we have been a part for little over a century " remarked Katline standing up grimoire in her arms walking to the living room Klaus following " ah you and Kol off for little twin bonding " Klaus replied angrily " just because I'm not here doesn't mean I'm leaving you " said Katline giving Klaus a stern look " well if you not here you've left haven't you " stated Klaus " I'm not leaving forever Nik I've lived for a thousand years been all over the world but never left your side Elijah, Kol, even Rebekah have gone and went places on there own but not me its pathetic thousand-year-old vampire can't go anywhere without her big brother " ranted Katline " I'm not going away for ever it's the 21 st century theres phone calls and text messages and we are immortal I'll always be here when you need me but I need away from the drama of Mystic Falls and time with Kol " finished Katline after calming down Klaus looked conflicted and angry " Rebekah is looking for the white oak tree " stated Klaus " I'll go help her " replied Katline trowing the grimoire down on the coffee table kissing Klaus on the check leaving to find her sister

Katline walks in the grill and finds her sister sitting with the mayor

" sister mayor Lockwood sorry I'm late " said Katlin after walking up to the pair and sitting down next to Rebekah " Thank you for meeting with us, Mayor. I figured as head of the Preservation Society, you'd be a good person to ask about the oldest trees in this community. " stated Rebekah " A long line of Lockwood women use to keep those records, back before any of them had actual jobs. " replied Carol " I've been to the Founders' archive, but I can't seem to find any record of the tree we're looking for. " added Katline " It probably got cut down. Big old trees built half of this town in the 1900s. " replied Carol " Do you happen to know who kept the milling ledgers during that period? " questioned Rebekah " Back then all the logging mills were owned by the Salvatores. " answered Carol " thank you mayor " said Katline as her and Rebekah got up walking to the bar with her sister " Which Salvatore would that be " Rebekah asked the Salvatore brothers as Katline grabbed Damon's glass of bourbon drinking it " hey " Damon object " are you going to answer Rebekah's question " asked Katline as she ordered her and Damon tow glasses of bourbon " Zachariah Salvatore " replied Damon getting up and waking to a dartboard the two originals and Stefan follow him " So, Zachariah Salvatore was your nephew " quizzed Katline " Well, our father knocked up one of the maids during the Civil War, she had a son. But as far as everyone else knew, Stefan and I were dead. Family name had to go somewhere. " answered Damon " And, uh, your family-owned the logging mills back then? " asked Rebekah " You're full of a lot of questions. " said Damon " we're just researching the town history. we grew up here after all. " replied Rebekah " You know you don't have to disguise your true motives if you want more sex, just ask for it. " remarked Damon cheekily " I'd rather take a werewolf bite " \ " Not enough liquor in the world. " the originals replied at the same time Rebekah pored herself a drink " Oh, come on, it was too good for you to be this hostile " said Damon " you weren't that good in the twenties probably not that good now " replied Katline " ouch You'll have to excuse my little brother, he's jonesing for some O positive. " said Damon " I'm not jonesing." instead Stefan " well places to go things to do goodby Salvatore's see you at home sister " said Katline getting leaving the grill

arriving at the Mikaelson mansion Katline called Kol " hello darling " answered Kol " Kol where are you brother " asked Katline " well Katie dear I'm in Denver getting some motivation for the Bennett witch to unlink us why coming to join me, sister " replied Kol " not yet brother hopefully when I join you it'll be nowhere near Denver now tell me, darling, what's in Denver that'll motivate the witch " said Karline " oh an ex-lover I believe " replied Kol " the little Gilbert well that's interesting " Katline said teasingly " yes it's incredibly interesting I'm going to something called an arcade with him now so I must say, goodbye sister " said Kol " well goodbye then brother talk to you soon " bid Katline hanging up picking up the grimoire from this morning a began to read

a few hours later Klaus came in sitting down in an armchair " you've got Kol in Denver watching the Gilbert boy are you sure that'll get the witch to do the spell " asked Katline " that and a few other threats should make her cooperative and willing to help " answered Klaus " good we're vulnerable especially with a white oak out there " replied Katline " good night brother " finished Katline getting up and exiting the room up the stairs entering her bedroom

the next morning Katline is getting ready for the Wickery Bridge restoration fundraiser desanding the stairs heading towards the door " where are you going " asking Klaus " to meet our sister at the fundraiser goodbye Nik " replied Katline leaving

the fundraiser

Construction workers are restoring the Wickery Bridge, and the townspeople are there for the restoration fundraiser. Alaric, Meredith, and Damon arrive. Damon looks at Rebekah and Katline who are speaking to Carol Lockwood

after the mayor leaves katline and Rebekah walk to Damon and Sage " Look what the cat dragged in." Rebekah touted Sage "Easy there, Rebekah. You know she use to beat men for sport. " replied Damon " She always was quite common. " fired back Rebekah "Rebekah, Katline What a happy surprise. " said Sage sarcastically " What are you doing here Sage? " sighed Katline knowing her sister disliking of Sage " Well, I heard Finn was finally freed from that casket your rageaholic brother Klaus carted him around in. " replied Sage " Finn left town " Katline said annoyed remembering her brothers betrayal " didn't tell a soul where he was going.

" added Rebekah " He probably went looking for me," replied Sage

" Or quite possibly he forgot all about you "suggested Rebekah "I doubt that," said Sage " No? Cause he didn't seem to mention you. Sorry, you came all this way for nothing. Have a nice life. " bite back Rebekah walking away " goodbye Sage Damon " said Katline following her sister the snack table " I never understood why you and Klaus hate her so much she's not that bad and Finn loves her " said Katline gabbing a glass of lemonade " I'm going home, Rebekah " sighed Katline leaving to her car

at the Mikaelson mansion hours later dead bodies on the floor Katline sat in an armchair drinking a glass of scotch reading a book Rebekah walks in " looks like you've been having fun " states Rebekah " yes and where have you been " replies Katline " with Damon he slept with me so that tramp Sage could get in my head " answered Rebekah angrily " when are you going to kill him then " wondered Katline " soon but I beat him to the white oak it was the bridge I burned it " said Rebekah " all of it " asked Katline putting her book down leaning up her seat " yes all of it " confirmed Rebekah Klaus barged in " I found Finn lets go get he " demanded Klaus " Rebekah go get Sage " ordered Katline " why " asked Rebekah " if we get Finn here and Sage is here his one true love gives him a reason to live he gives his blood willingly " answered Katline " she right go get her " agreed Klaus

Katline and Rebekah wait to intercept Finn as Finn speed's away into an ally the sisters stop him " Let's not make this any worse than it has to be, darling brother " says Katline "You're siding with him? he stored us in boxes. asked Finn angrily " At least he's not trying to make us extinct. " snapped Rebekah as Klaus joined them in the ally " What are you gonna do? Kill me? " Finn asked Klaus " Oh yeah, that's right, you've got a death wish. Fine, pathetic, but fine. The thing is, I'm not gonna let you take the rest of us down with you. " replied Klaus then throws Finn against the wall and Finn crumples to the ground the three originals leave taking their eldest brother with them

back at the Mikaelson mansion

Klaus throws Finn into the foyer. Katline, Rebekah and Klaus follow

" Gather your witch. Let's get his blood and get on with it " said Rebekah " You can't force me to help you " snapped Finn " Oh, I most likely could " replied Klaus " but why force when we can persuade " finished Karline

Klaus points his hand towards the staircase as Sage walks down the stairs. and Finn looks at her " Hello Finn" called Sage " Sage! " exclaimed Finn

Sage smiles at him and Finn gets up and rushes over to her. " What do you know, true love prevails," says Rebekah " It does occasionally have its uses " answered Katline " Easier than torturing him " add's Klaus " I have something to do. What do you need from me for this spell " asked Rebekah " Just your blood and your blessing Where are you going " replied Klaus " I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore Ask Sage what he did to me. Then you'll understand why retribution is in order. " said Rebekah

leaving Katline terns to her brother " give us your blood Finn " demanded Katline Finn moves from the stairs to his sister Katline give's him a bottle Finn bites his wrist and lets his blood drip into the bottle then gives the bottle back to Katline Finn and Sage leave " I'm off to get the witch " says Klaus " okay I'll get everything ready " replies Katline as Klaus leaves Katline goes to the library to get it ready for the spell after setting everything up katline grabbed a grimoire and started to read it and wait for

Klaus to bring Bonnie back to do the spell

a little while later Klaus comes in with Bonnie " sit down get ready to do the spell Katie watch her " says Klaus leaving the room " hello there darling " Katline said to Bonnie Bonnie looked scared and started to study the spell " just ignore me then " huffed Katline going back to the grimoire she was reading " why are you reading that " asked Bonnie "I was a witch when I was humane and I just like to read them got this one from a witch I killed after she tried to kill Klaus " answered Katline smiling Bonnie feeling even more scared went back to studying the unlinking spell " Tick tock. I should hear chanting by now " said Klaus as he walked in the room " I'm still studying the unlinking spell. It's not that easy, especially under duress " replied Bonnie "You've been warned. If you're looking for a way to send for help, I will kill anyone who comes to your rescue " threatened Klaus " This is the spell. I just don't know if I'm strong enough " said Bonnie

Bonnie gets up and walks away from Klaus and Katline

" Then you should have a little more faith in yourself, Bonnie replied Katline Klaus and Katline moves towards Bonnie " Your energy helped my mother link us. Honestly, I think someone isn't trying very hard. Very well Katline " Klaus says looking at Katline who pulls out her phone and calls Kol " Kol. How's the weather up there in Mile High City brother And how's our friend? May I see him " Katline asked Kol over the phone Katline walks over to Bonnie and holds up her phone. She sees Jeremy playing with his dog

" There's Jeremy, playing fetch with his new puppy," said Klaus " Oh, isn't that just the most adorable thing you've ever seen " Katline added pulling the phone away. " Thank you, darling brother, see you soon " Katline hanging up. "So, Bonnie, how about that spell? " asked Klaus there's a scream of pain " What was that," asked Bonnie " I wouldn't let it bother you, sweetheart " replied Katline " Well, it does bother me. You two bother me. Well, you use people to get what you want, it's not right. " said Bonnie

You're being emotional, Bonnie. I understand that things have been rough for you. You know, with your mother leaving. Again. It's very sad. I can help you find her if you want. I have people who can find people who can bring her back to you. Or, if you choose I can just bring parts of her back. Isn't it obvious that we're just gonna continue to hurt the people you love until you do the spell? Now, I know it's in the grimoire and I know it requires the blood of my siblings, so here we are. " said Klaus Klaus grabs a case and opens it. There are five bottles of blood within it. Klaus points to them

" Elijah. Rebekah. . Finn. " added Klaus

Klaus bites his hand and holds his bloody hand clenched in a fist and looks at Bonnie. Blood drips from his fist. " Where do you want this " asked Katline Bonnie looks away and grabs a glass, holding it under Klaus's hand so his blood can drip into it She pours one of the vials of blood into the cup. Bonnie continues the spell. She had mixed all the siblings' blood and pours it onto the table The blood starts to disperse into six different circles as Bonnie continues the spell. The flames flare up as Bonnie continues the spell. The large pool of blood has become six separate pools of blood that are moving away from each other. Bonnie has completed the spell. The pools of blood are completely separated. Katline and Klaus look at her. Later, Rebekah comes out of a room, wiping blood off her hands as Klaus escorts Bonnie out of the house. " I'm leaving now to meet Kol in L.A," Katline says as Klaus walks back in " so goodbye Bekah goodbye Nik " continued katline " goodbye sister, " Rebekah said sadly walking out of the room to mess with Damon " you're really leaving then " asked Klaus " yes Nik I'm really leaving but it's not forever I'll call so much you'll wish cell phones never existed always and forever Nik always and forever " answered Katline kissing Klaus on the cheek " goodbye Katie " said Klaus " bye-bye Nik " replied Katline walking out of the mansion getting into her car driving away she smirked as she passes the leaving Mystic Falls sign


	6. Chapter 6

Katline had driven all day it was night when she came to a small town called Beacon Hills she drove through the town when she saw a teen boy on the road hurt he had wrecked his bike and Katline was hungry so she pulled over getting out of her car she walked over to him " hey are you okay " she asked when he turned around to face her he had a black eye and his lip was split " y y yeah just wrecked m my bike " he stuttered looking down " what's your name " Katline asked " Isaac " he said " I'm Katline you can call me Katie " replied Katline " would you like a ride home Isaac " she asked him " you d don't have to " replied Isaac " come on let's go " said Katline as she picked up Isaac's bike and put it in her trunk she led Isaac to her car and opened the door for him then walked over to her side got in and started the car after driving a little ways " how'd you get the black eye " asked Katline " Lacrosse " replied Isaac " now the truth a bout how you got it " said katline

Isaac looked shocked and scared he was trying to think up another lie but Katline shot him a look that made him tell truth " my dad " Isaac answered looking away " sorry about this but you hand is broken and I don't feel like taking you to the hospital " states Katline her eyes tern red veins run down her face and her fangs grow she bites her wrist and shoves it in his mouth Isaac struggles aginst Katline's wrist she pulls it away " what the hell are you " asked Isaac freaking out " I'm a vampire darling " replied Katline smiling at him " wh..what v vampires don't exist " stuttered, Isaac " yet I just grew fangs and my blood healed you " remarked Katline Isaac looked down at his hand moving it then used the visor mirror to see his black eye and split lip had healed

" now if I pullover are you going to jump out and make me case you because I'll win " asked Katline " your not going to eat me are you " asked Isaac " if I was going to eat you I would have done it back there not offer you a ride home " answered Katline " covering my tracks and all boy gets attacked by animal riding while biking " continued Katline Isaac now looked sick " sorry that was supposed to make you feel better I don't comfort people often " added Katline seeing Isaac's look " I won't eat you promise " finished Katline sending Isaac a smile who now looked a little better Katline pulled the car over " so your a vampire " asked Isaac " yes I am "answered Katline " how are you a vampire " asked Isaac " a very long depressing story you don't want to hear " replied Katline "I kind of want to hear it," said Isaac " ok short version I was born in the 10th century my mother was a witch her and my father killed me and my siblings " answered Katline

" wow your a thousand years old and you're parents killed I'm sorry," said Isaac " yes and it was a thousand years ago I got over it " replied Katline " why didn't you kill me " aked Isaac looking at Katline " your eye " Katline replied Isaac looked at her not understanding " it reminded me of something or someone and I like you " finished Katline smiling at Isaac " your father hit you to " asked Isaac quietly " no he hit my brother Klaus " Katline answered shortly " tried to stop him that's how I got this " Katline said pulling the neck of her shirt down to reviling her shoulder and a 2 and a half inches scar from her collar bone to her shoulder " I can help you with your dad you know " stated

Katline looking at Isaac " help " asked Isaac unsure " kill him " answered Katline Isaac looked nervous at her answer Katline started the car " let's get you home " said Katline pulling back on to the road "it's okay it took me centuries to want my father dead " said Katline as sad smile crossed her lips pulling up to Isaac's house " goodbye Isaac and sorry about this " says Katline turning to Isaac "sorry about what " asked Isaac Katline gave Isaac a saddened look " you are going to forget me my name my face everything we talked about everything that happened you got I ride home for a girl going through town you don't remember her just that she gave you a ride home and left " Katline compelled Isaac Isaac got out of the car took his bike and left Katline left heading to L.A to meet her twin


	7. Chapter 7

as Katline drove to the bar to meet her brother she thought about the boy she met in that little town a soft smile crossed her lips pulling into the bar Katline shook her head and got out of her car and entered the bar she walked up to her brother who was feeding on a blonde girl grabbing his scotch and drinking it Kol compelled the girl away " hello darling sister " said Kol smirking " yes hello brother " replied Katline

laughing Kol and Katline drank and danced of about an hour when Katline got a call from Elijah " hello my darling elder brother " said Katline cheerfully " I'm afraid I have bad news Katline " replied Elijah Katlines smile fell and Kol noticed and joined her from the other side of the room " what bad news Elijah" asked Katline emotionless " Finn is dead " answered Elijah " when "

questioned Katline " the day you left " replied Elijah " that was a week ago Elijah," said Katline angerly "I know sister but that's not the problem mother has turned Alaric Saltzman into a hunter like Mikael Damon and Stefan Salvatore along with the help of the Bennett witch have desiccated our brother Niklaus I need you and Rebekah to retrieve him from Damon Salvatore you will meet her at the edge of town and I promised we would not retaliate against them and that you Kol and Rebekah well abide the terms of the deal I gave my word hurry here to meet Rebekah ones we have Niklaus we will run Alaric's life is bouned to Eleans when she dies so will he .we just have to run until then goodbye sister " Elijah finished hanging up "let's go Katline said to Kol grabbing her jacket seeding out Kol following her arriving at the edge Mystic Falls Katline and Kol they split up Katline going to meet Rebekah at the storage units

when Katline arrived at the storage units finding Rebekah waiting on her "let's go get our brother bekah " said Katline

" let's " agreed Rebekah the sisters walked in the storage unit building " Salvatore hello " called out Katline " come on Damon we're here wear are you " Rebekah called then hands covered the sister mouth's and sped them over an aisle " shhh Alaric found us " whispered Damon " we have to get Klaus and leave now come on " Damon continued in a hushed whisper the sisters followed Damon to their brother opening storage unit 1020 the three vampires hurry to wheel Klaus to a car outside Alaric comes out of nowhere, grabs Rebekah and slams her head against the car, then throws her to the ground. Katline attacks Alaric she grabs his throat but Alaric brakes her arm and throws her into the wall Damon rushes at Alaric but Alaric kicks him out of his way. Alaric opens the casket and pulls out the white oak stake. Klaus' eyes fly open. Katline Rebekah rush to get up " No stop " yells Rebekah and Katline " No, don't " screamed Damon

" No! No! No! " screeched Katline

Alaric stakes Klaus' in the heart. Klaus gasps. Damon grabs Katline so that she can't run to the casket. Klaus' body is set aflame. Katline and Rebekah continue to scream and cry. Alaric turns around. " Next. " taunts Alaric " Katline Rebekah, run. Run! " Damon tells the sisters Damon pushes the originals towards the opposite direction and they speed off

Katline receives a text from her sister telling her Elena would be on wickery Bridge Katline speeds to the bridge just as Ekans and matt are driving towards the bridge Katline pulls out her phone and calls Elijah " sister " breaths Elijah " I'm sorry brother but Nik's dead the deals over and I can't lose another sibling Elena Gilbert is dead goodbye brother " Katline hangs up and speed in front of the truck.

Matt swerves to avoid her and sends the truck flying over the guardrail and into the water Katline speeds off to meet Kol outside town

Kol is leaning against his car in an old motel parking lot when Katline joins Kol her eyes are glassy when she looks at her twin tears fall to her cheeks and Katline hugs Kol the twins hug for a while and when Katline brakes the hug and wipes the tears that fell from her face " let's get the bloody hell out of here " Katline said walking to the passenger side opened the car door and got in Kol gets in the drivers set and starts the car the twins drive away


	8. Chapter 8

Katline hung up the phone and turned to her twin " Nik's not dead the Bennett witch saved his life so her friends wouldn't perish along with him " said Katline looking at Kol who was driving " so Nik escaped death again are we going back to Mystic Falls " asked Kol glancing at his sister " no were going to go where ever the hell we want to so brother France, Italy, maybe Greece where do you want to go, " asked Katline smiling at her twin

{ TIME SKIP } ( three months later)

Katline sat drinking from a girls wrist as Kol dances with two others letting go of the girl's wrist Katline gets upgrading a bottle of wine one of the girls Kol was dancing with fell to the floor " and here I thought you liked her " teasingly said Katline drinking from the wine bottle " I did like her she was delicious " smirked Kol sitting down on the couch bitting into the neck of the girl Katline was feeding on moments ago " glade you're having fun but I'm ready to go " pouted Katline sitting on the piano " oh come on sister dear France is your favorite country " exclaimed Kol pushing the now-dead girl of the couch " I know always will be but I want to go somewhere else don't tell me your not restless you're the king of restless " Katline said rolling her eyes " your sister right where should we go London, Romanian, Rome " asked Kol looking at his twin sister Kol's phone rang pulling it out of his pocket Kol answered it " hello Rebekah hows mystic falls going " asked Kol " really now why would you want that sister " Kol spoke to the phone " very well sister we'd be delighted to help see you in mystic falls " Kol houng up the phone " mystic falls " asked Katline " our little sister needs our help getting the cure for vampirism " replied Kol " cure for immortality " laughed Katline

" yes according to bekah Nik the Salvatore brothers and their little friends are searching for it to cure the doppelganger " said Kol

" if Nik was looking for a cure for vampirism why wouldn't he tell me, " asked Katline "I don't know but we should go help our sister and find out " answered Kol " god I hate mystic falls " huffed Katline


	9. Chapter 9

arriving in Mystic falls Katline and Kol head to the high school meeting their sister

Katline walks to the library " sister...look at this you're even worse than Nik " laughed Katline smirking at her sister " finally did you bring what l asked for " asked Rebekah turning to look at her older sister Katline moves and opens the door more and Kol shoves Shane into the library " you must be Shane " Rebekah states " it seems we have a lot to talk about professor " taunted Katline circling Shane like predator watching its prey " Katline stop playing around let's go " snaps Rebekah walking towards the door Katline followed her Kol dragging Shane not far behind

the three siblings walked the halls of mystic falls high until they came to a janitors closet Katline opens the door and walks in Kol shoves Shane to Katline and enters the closet Rebekah close behind them " Kol, Katline And Rebekah Mikaelson...three members of the Original vampire family this is such a trip " Shane breaths " where's the cure " Rebekah tries to compel him

" compulsion won't work it's a little trick I picked up in Tibet " Shane revealed happily " right well we'll just have to do the old fashioned way " Katline said smiling at Kol and Rebekah " beat him until he tells you where to find it " ordered Rebekah she terns and leaves " well brother do you want to start or shall I " asked Katline smirking at Kol

( TIME SIKP )

20 minutes later

" WHERE IS THE CURE, " asked Kol

Kol shoves Shane's head into a sink filled with water, holding him there for several seconds. Kol yanks Shane's head back up, and Shane gasps for air. " where is the cure " Katline asked again

Shane is breathing heavily and doesn't reply. Rebekah walks in. Smirking, Kol shoves Shane under again.

( in the lab )

April beings to cough and Bonnie stares at her.

( in the closet )

Kol yanks Shane up and Shane is gasping for air.

" you're human why do you want it anyway," asked Rebekah

" that's the beauty of this you can have it I just want Silas " answered Shane Kol holds Shane up by his shirt. " no what do you know about Silas " demanded Kol angrily " he's the world's first immortal being who just happens to be imprisoned with the cure...and I want to free him " answered Shane " No " Kol yells as he shoves Shane under the water again.

( in the lab ) April's coughing worsens and Bonnie notices.

" April, " Bonnie asked concerned April grabs her throat, trying to breathe. " what's happening, " Bonnie asked as she rushes over to April. Water pours from April's mouth

( in the closet )

" stop " Rebekah yelled at Kol he brings Shane back up for air. Kol lets go of Shane.

( in the lab )

April stops coughing, and she breathes heavily. Bonnie helps her to her feet.

( in the closet )

" he's of no use dead " Rebekah snapped angerly

" Did you not just hear what he said? Silas will kill us all, sister " replied Kol " Silas does not exist. He is a-a fairytale made up to scare children into eating their vegetables. " snapped Rebekah " Silas is very real. I know where he's buried, and soon I will have the spell that wakes him. " Shane added

" Wait a second, you're lying. You can't get to him " Kol said

" Without his tombstone? Dozens to die in a blood sacrifice? Believe me, I know. I've done it. Those massacres are a pain to engineer. " finished Shane smugly " You're the one who got the council blown up. " stated Katline " It was a noble sacrifice...and temporary because once I raise Silas, Silas will raise the dead. He will bring back every last soul who died on his behalf. " said Shane Kol picks up a thin metal pipe and drives it through Shane's stomach. " No " yelled Kol

(In the lab)

April is bleeding where Shane was stabbed. She and Shane are linked from Bonnie's spell

" Oh, my god. " gasped Bonnie

( the closet )

Shane falls to the floor.

(the lab)

April is dying.

(the closet)

Shane appears to die.

( the lab )

Bonnie looks up as if she realizes what she has done.

(the closet)

Shane is still lying lifeless on the ground. " You should be thanking me," said Kol Katline moved from the corner of the closet to stand beside Kol " You killed my only chance at finding the cure. " bit out Rebekah " Silas on the loose would be hell on Earth. Frankly, sister, I don't think you could handle it. " Kol said as he pulls out the white oak stake " How did you get that " questioned Rebeckah " Way too easily " answered Kol walking out of the closet with Katline leaving an angry Rebekah to follow them out

Katline and Kol leave the high school walking to Kol's car

" so brother what are we going to do about Silas " asked Katline

" we are going to stop them from finding the cure and waking Silas " answered Kol getting in his car Katline followed


	10. Chapter 10

Kol and Katline sat in Kol's car driving to the Gilbert lake house

" so we're going to stop Nik and Damon form completing Jeremy's hunter's mark finding the cure and waking Silas " asked Katline looking from the road to her brother " yes sister dear that's the plan " replied Kol from the passenger set the twins continue driving

" you know Kol I could use a drink and some fun " said Katline looking at the bar filled with newly turned vampires in front of the twins " just what I was thinking Katie " answered Kol smirking at his sister the siblings walking towards the bar pushing the doors open Katline and Kol entering the building all the newly turned vampires face the siblings there eyes turning red veins run down there face baring their fangs at the twins Katline smirks at Kol challengingly and walks over to a pool table grabbing a pool stick Katline brakes the pool stick in half plunging it into the heart of the vampire closest to her speeding around she throws the other half of the pool stick across the room landing in another vampires heart her eyes are blood red and veins run down her face Kol quickly rips out three vampires hearts the other newly turned vampires attack

( TIME SKIP )

Katline and Kol stood in a back room of the bar scattered with dead vampires Katline drinking bourbon swaying to the music as Kol kills the last of the vampires

" do you really think they went back to the bar " Jeremy said looking at Damon

Damon opens the trunk " Where else are they gonna go its all cabins and vacation homes they cant get in anywhere " states Damonas he hands Jeremy a gun. Jeremy puts it behind his back as Damon hands him the compound bow. " all right there you go " Damon says to Jeremy " fine let's get this over with " Jeremy reluctantly agrees as he arms the compound " listen just go one at a time only shoot for the heart don't hesitate and don't miss " Damon tells Jeremy " Save the teaching moment. Elena's not here. You don't have to pretend like you give a damn about me. " Jeremy snaps at Damon " I'm trying to keep you alive, dumbass. Come on. " Damon says closing the trunk handing Jeremy arrows

Jeremy and Damon head into the bar, and music can be heard in the background. They walk in cautiously, and Jeremy holds up the bow. A giant blood smear can be seen on the ground, and Damon walks around it " Something's not right " states Damon

They follow the trail of blood into the back cold storage room. A giant pile of the vampire corpses are in the corner.

" Looks like we're gonna have to find some new vampires. What a waste " says Damon looking around the room

" What the hell happened? " questions Jeremy

" I confess " Kol starts Jeremy turns around and holds the bow up as Kol and Katline enter the room " we did it. " finishes Katline

" Kol " Jeremy asked confused

" Jeremy, good to see you, mate. Sorry about the mess. Ugh, it was a little crowded when we arrived " says Kol

" and we prefer more intimate gatherings. We four need to have a little chat. Care for a drink? " asks Katline taking a sip from a bottle of bourbon

" He's underage, and I don't like you, so let's just cut to it. "Damon bites out at the twins

" You know, my brother bragged about his plan to complete Jeremy's hunter's mark. It was easy enough to track this lot down " states Kol " They were all hiding in the shadows. Now, killing young vampires is easy or old ones, for that matter " Katline draws out smirking

" Why? What's it to you either way? " Damon asks annoyed

" Because you fools in your zeal to find the cure, you risk waking someone very dangerous " Kol smirks getting angry

" Oh...You must be talking about Silas " Damon guesses smirking

" What do you know of him " Katline snaps angrily

" Nothing. Don't want to. Not our problem. " replied Damon

" Kol I'm gonna go try and talk some sense into Nik " states Katline pushing her self off the wall she was leaning against

" nothing going to stop him from finding a way to make hybrids," says Kol rolling his eyes " if anyone or anything can it's me " replied Katline walking out of the bar and speeding off


	11. Chapter 11

Arriving at the Mikaelson mansion

walking into the mansion " Niiik " Katline yelled heading towards the study " Niklaus where are you " screams Katline standing in the middle of the room her arms crossed over her chest waiting for her brother " no need to scream little sister I have super hearing and I'm sure all of Mystic Falls has heard you by now" Klaus said walking into the study looking amused " I need to talk to you " states Katline rolling her eyes at her brother " very well Katie talk " answered Klaus sitting down in the armchair " you can't keep trying to complete the Gilbert boys hunter mark " says Katline in a serious tone " and why not " asked Klaus slightly angry " waking Silas Nik you can't do that we can't let those bloody doppelganger obsessed idiots do it ether " said Katline sounding angry and desperate " do you know what Silas will do if he is woken thousands of witches were and are terrified of him and what he will do and the ones who wanted to release him and what he'll bring " Katline continued " hell on earth Nik bringing back the dead, not dead humans dead Supernaturals every witch vampire and werewolf we've ever killed enemies we've killed Mother Father all back to life " Katline finished after a breath " I can't stop looking for the cure " states Klaus not budging " I hope you know what you'er doing and what you'er bringing upon us " says Katline leaving the mansion

Later that night

" you did what " Katline yelled at Kol turning to look at him

" Silas can not be brought back " resorted Kol taking a drink of whiskey " I know that but trying to kill our sister is not the way to stop it " Katline shot back at him grabbing his whiskey drinking all of it " she was going to dagger me " Kol said pouring more whiskey " I would have undaggerd you " stated Katline sitting down on a couch " like you let Nik keep me daggered " snaped Kol " not anymore no more daggers " said Katline sadly

the next morning at the high school

" shall we kill the witch brother " sang Katline walking towards him " we shall " smiled Kol the twins' speed into the school

Katline pushes Bonnie against the wall, restraining her with a hand over her neck " No one can find the cure if you're too dead to find it " Kol hisses at the witch as veins run down Karline and Kols cheeks under their eyes Katline goes to attacks Bonnie Bonnie uses her magic to break the bones in their bodies She starts to lose control her power causes balloons in the hallway to pop and the lockers to open, papers flying out of them Bonnie runs off

that night

Kol and Katline are walking down the street towards the Gilbert house when Kol's phone rings " Jeremy Gilbert. Nice to see I'm still on your speed dial, mate. Hey, you want to meet up at the batting cages in Denver " Kol says into the phone " Actually, it's Elena Gilbert. " Elena replies through the phone

" What a treat. Yeah, I was just thinking of all the clever ways I could have your brother killed, but I'd settle for ripping off his illustrated arm instead " Kol tells Elena

" I need to talk to you – in person," says Elena " I wanna call a truce, in the name of Silas " Elena continues

Kol and Katlinw stop walking " You want to talk about Silas," asks Kol " I'll meet you wherever you want. I'll come to you " answered Elena " I'll tell you what. How about I come to you " replied Kol as him and Katline arrive at the Gilbert house " Nik wants to see me " says Katline turning to Kol " okay sister " Kol agrees " be careful I don't trust them " finished Katline speeding to meet Klaus

Salvatore boarding house

Katline opened the door to the boarding house she speeds down to the cell in the basement where she heard Klaus mocking Damon Katline walk's down the stairs to stand in front of the cell door " now now Nik it's not nice to taunt the captured " Katline teased smirking as she opened the cell door " but then again no one ever accused you of being nice have they " finished Katline leaning against the cell wall sill smirking " ah sister how wonderful you could join us " Klaus addressed his sister wearing a mirroring smirk " but as I was saying " said Klaus spinning on his heels to face Damon again " You disappoint me, Damon. You're not trying very hard to get out of here. I expected more the daring escape artist, less the cell potato. " stated Klaus as he crouched in front of Damon " now Nik why would he try and escape when if he does he'll kill the brother of the girl he's so pathetically in love with " remarked Katline raised her eyebrow at them " How do you think Elena felt about that, by the way? Your inability to overcome Kol's compulsion for a single moment even though it meant saving the person she loves most in the world " asked Klaus smirking at Damon " She's met me. She knows impulse control's not my strong suit " huffed Damon rolling his eyes Klaus's phone rang " Well if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac. " Klaus answered the phone " Did you know that your darling former blood bag and her brother are trying to kill me? " Katline heard Kol say through the phone " Kol " Katline breathed in fear then speed towards the Gilbert house

**_(AN) sorry updates are slow _**


	12. Chapter 12

the Gilbert house

Elena pushes her dresser in front of her bedroom door she struggles as Kol pushes back and shoves the door open and Elena falls to the ground Elena speeds into the bathroom and shuts the doors behind her and locks it Kol kicks the door down but Elena is gone 

Kol knocked a hole in the other door and see Elena and Jeremy in Jeremy's room Jeremy shoot at Kol with a stake gun but Kol catches the stake " missed " Kol hissed at Jeremy Jeremy shoots again Kol catches it with his other hand Elena shoots a gun at Kol hitting him multiple times " go " Elena shouts at Jeremy Jeremy runs Elena shoots Kol again Kol throws one of the stakes at Elena hitting her in the thigh Elena looks up and Kol is gone Jeremy is running through the hallway Kol appears and punches him Kol throws Jeremy down the stairs Elena jumps on Kol's back, he tosses her against the wall Kol rips out one of the posts from the railing and stabs Elena through the stomach pinning her to the wall. Elean gasps in pain Kol walks over to Jeremy who is grunting in pain on the stairs " now about that arm " Kol says as he drags Jeremy down the stairs by his feet " Kol " Katline calls worried as she struggles against the invisible barrier " don't worry sister we'll be out of here soon " Kol reassures strapping Jeremy to counter " Kol lets just go " Katline begged still pushing against the barrier " Now, like I said, I don't fancy the hunter's curse, so I'm just going to chop off your arm. But don't worry, I'll heal you right up with a bit of blood after. " Kol ignores her holding Jeremy's head against the counter " Kol please " Katline continued to beg her brother to leave " Sorry about the sting. Now, which arm is it? Is it left or right? I'll just chop off both to be safe. " Kol said still ignoring his sister Jeremy closes his eyes as Kol raises the knife over him. " Kol " Katline shouts as Elena appears and grabs Kol the cleaver misses Jeremy and instead slices through one of Jeremy's restraints. " no " Katline yells as Elena slams the cleaver into Kol's chest, shoving him against the counter. Jeremy releases his other arm and rushes to the sink. He grabs the spray hose and sprays Kol with the vervain water. " stop it or I'll kill you all " Katline yells tears welling up in her eyes Elena takes the white oak stake from Kol's jacket, throwing it to Jeremy " Jeremy now " Elena tells her brother Jeremy stabs Kol through the heart with it. Kol bursts into flame " aaaaah " Kol screams as he staggers through the kitchen and falls to the floor " noo " Katline sobs veins run down her face her canine teeth tern to fangs as she falls backwards Katlines scream caused Elena to turn and see an angry Klaus holding up his sister " What did you do " Klaus asked angrily " We didn't have a choice. He was trying to cut off Jeremy's arm " Elena tries to justify walking closer to the originals Katline lunges at her causing Elena to jump back " Lies! He never would've gotten inside if you hadn't have set a trap for him. " Klaus states holding his sister stopping her from hitting the barrier keeping them outside," You said you were going to put him down too. " Elena argues standing back from the barrier where Katline is trying to break Klaus's hold to lunge at her again " I was going to make him suffer on my terms! I'm going to burn this house to the ground. And then, when you try to flee for your lives, I'll kill you both without blinking. " Klaus shouts at Elena Katline still being held up by Klaus as tears fall down her face she brakes Klauss' hold and lunges to attack Elena making Elena flinch back " You kill us, you'll never get to the cure. You'll _never_ be able to make any more hybrids " Jeremy states " You really think I care for an instant about my bloody hybrids? I want the cure so I can destroy it. I would've killed you all the second we dug it up, but now I'm just gonna watch you burn instead " Klaus growls at Jeremy Klaus and Katline fall to the ground in pain as Bonnie passes them " Invite him in " Bonnie tells them Jeremy and Elena look at her confused " do it " Bonnie demands Klaus gets up dragging his sister with him " come in " Jeremy invites the originals in " living room go " Bonnie orders Elena and Jeremy run through the living and into the kitchen Katline and Klaus follows them Klaus and Katline get stuck in the living room Klaus punches at the air but there is an invisible barrier Jeremy pulls the white oak stake out of Kol and he and Elena run to the door Klaus continues to pound on the barrier and Katline sinks to the floor " Witch you can't do this to me " Klaus yells at bonnie '' You have no idea what I can do now '' Bonnie tells him " I will hunt all of you to your end! Do you hear me? Do you " Klaus screams at Bonnie Elena and Jeremy as they leave Katlines tears tern to sobs " no no no " Katline sobs looking at Kols' body silent tears fall from Klauss' eyes as he pulls his hysterical sister to his chest Katline hold onto Klaus with all of her strength as she sobs and screams Kols death plays over and over in her head


End file.
